


16 Moments

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Zevran/Cael [5]
Category: DA:O - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age:Origins
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness, tender loving care between two elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 More moments between my two favorite elves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> **A Love Bite**  
>  Cael got a little bite happy during a makeout sessions

“ _Amor_?” Zevran called out as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a large purple-blue bruise on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Poking it gingerly, he hissed at the slight sting that radiated from it. Sighing softly, he turned to head out of the bedroom to find Cael about to walk into the room with a slightly guilty look on his face. Raising an eyebrow at the Dalish warrior, he waited for the other elf to speak up.

“ _Ir abelas_?” Cael said with a sheepish grin. Hearing the other sigh heavily, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Antivan firmly. “At least you don’t have to go anywhere for a few days. It shouldn’t be too obvious by then.”

“ _Bastardo_.” Zevran grumbled, leaning into the other with a small smile.


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casually holding hands while walking through the market

“ _Vhenan!_ Will you hold this for me?” Cael asked as he came up beside the other elf with a grin on his lips.

“Hm? What is it?” Zevran asked and looked down at their now conjoined hands. Staring at their hands for a few moments, he let out a sigh and looked up at the Dalish elf. “Really?”

Cackling, Cael nodded as he started to drag the other around the market with him. “Yes, really.” He hummed, tugging Zevran closer to him so he could press his lips against the other’s cheek happily. “Love you.”

“Mhm.” Rolling his eyes, the rogue followed his Warden around the market with a grin.


	3. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet day in on a rainy day in Antiva

The sound of rain hitting the roof sounded above their heads, the curtains drawn in their small apartment to make the entire place dark, and the fire was down to just embers. It was pleasant in the apartment and it was making the two elves incredibly sleepy. At some point that early morning, Cael had determined that it wasn’t worth it to get their things together and go about their errands for the day and had dragged his _vhenan_ back to bed. 

Which now led to their current situation. At some point, Cael had gotten Zevran on top of him and had his arms wrapped around the rogue firmly with his face buried into blond hair. Said rogue had somehow ended up falling back asleep and was snoring lightly. 

It was probably one of the most relaxing days either of them had had in months.


	4. A Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quiet day where Zevran offers to rub the tension away

A quiet groan caught Zevran’s attention, making the rogue look up from his work of sharpening his blades. Cael was currently sprawled out on their bed, his face buried into a pillow. As he brought the sharpener back up to his blade, he jumped slightly as he heard another quiet groan coming from the Dalish elf. Raising an eyebrow, Zevran pushed stood up and moved over to the bed silently. “You all right, _amor_?” He asked, chuckling softly as he watched the other elf turn his head slowly to look at him.

“If I said yes, would you believe me?” Cael grumbled, rolling slightly onto his side until he winced and rolled back onto his stomach. Peeking at the rogue, he let out a loud sigh. “Judging by the face you’re making; I’ll take that as a no.”

“You are correct. Sore?”

“I haven’t felt this bad since I fought in the Blight.” 

“Sitting at a desk all day too much for you?” Now he was teasing the warrior. “Who would have thought. The almighty Hero of Ferelden, thwarted by an uncomfortable chair. What would your mass of adoring fans think?” Watching Cael mumble something into the pillow, Zevran crawled onto the bed and quietly straddled his hips. “What was that?”

“Oh nothing, nothing, _vhenan_. I’m afraid I’m not for much tonight.” Cael admitted, turning his head as best as he could to get a look at the Antivan straddling him. He felt fingers dig into his back, causing him to tense and hiss. “Zev, that hurts.”

“Shhh, it is going to hurt a bit but try to relax.” There was a small moment of silence, finger stilling as well. “If it is all right, could you remove your shirt? It is easier to get rid of the knots that way.”

“You just want me to be shirtless.” Cael muttered before wiggling slightly to get the other off him so he could remove his shirt and laid back down, feeling the weight of the other settle back down around his hips. Smiling, he buried his face into the crook of his arms with a happy sigh.

“Well it certainly is not a bad sight.” Zevran murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against Cael’s temple lightly. “Now relax.” He purred, sitting back up and started to slowly massage the other’s shoulders. Now and then, he heard small groans coming from the Dalish elf before hearing a sigh of content. It alerted him that what he was doing was working. He continued to work on rubbing knots out of the warrior’s back before he noticed that there was a suspicious lake of noises coming from the elf beneath him. “ _Mi amor_?” Stilling, he waited for a response before he heard the quiet snore. Chuckling, he rolled off the other and wrapped an arm around his waist instead. “ _Buenas noches, Cael_.”


	5. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare die fighting that Blighted creature, _amor_.”

“Promise me.” Zevran said firmly, staring at Cael defiantly. 

“Zev-“ Cael began, anxiously looking over his shoulder towards the top of Fort Drakon. He had to get going. The Archdemon was up there. And he needed to be.

“Cael. You have to promise me. I am not going to lose you to that damned, oversized creature. Do you hear me?”

Taking in a deep breath, the warrior nodded slowly as he let out the breath. “I promise to come back. In one piece.” Looking into gold eyes, Cael felt his heart constrict. Before he could even think of anything else, he leaned in close to the Antivan and pressed their lips together. “See you soon.” He whispered, pulling away from him quickly as he heard Alistair yelling at him to get moving.

“If you are not in one piece when I see you next, _amor_ , I will find a blood mage and bring you back. Just to kill you myself.” Zevran growled, a glare set on his face but it didn’t reach his eyes. There was worry clear in them. And he knew Cael could see it.

“Mahariel!” Alistair yelled again.

“I love you too.” Cael said quickly, kissing Zevran once more before turning around and running after Alistair into the building.


	6. Caught in a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I saw those clouds rolling in and I TOLD you we should have gone back sooner.”

“Was that thunder?”

“Hm?”

“I thought I just heard thunder.” Cael muttered, sighing as he looked up at the sky. It was grey and getting darker. “There it is again.” 

“I believe you are hearing things.” Zevran said with a chuckle, watching as the Dalish warrior looked up at the sky. They had only been out and about on the outskirts of Antiva for a couple hours now and as far as Zevran was concerned, the sky looked like it normally would. Well, maybe a bit gloomier than he normally would have liked. Looking at Cael again, he laughed; causing the other to jump and look at him in surprise. “Sorry, my friend, but you do look a bit ridiculous looking up at the sky like a frightened child.”

That comment got him a glare before the expression quickly left the warrior’s face. “I suppose I do don’t I? I never was very fond of thunderstorms growing up as a child. Guess they still bother me.”

“You are just now realizing this?”

“Never really had a chance to stand around and take in the weather. Not even before the Blight. I always had so much to do for the clan that I never really got to relax once I became of age.”

“You sound like an old man now.”

“You love this old man though.”

“Ah, _si, mi amor_.” Zevran said with a chuckle, moving up next to the Dalish elf. “Do you wish to head home? Those clouds are starting to look a little dark.” And now he was hearing the thunder as well but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“No. There is still a few more areas that we need to search.” Cael said, grinning at the other before kissing him lightly only to slip away quickly to continue on their path.

Maybe he should have insisted that they headed back when he had the chance. Because now it was pouring out. 

“I guess we really should have headed back home sooner.” Cael said with a laugh, grinning at how annoyed the Antivan elf looked with water dripping down his face. “C’mon, _lath_.” He held his hand out and laced their fingers together and started the long walk back towards the city.


	7. Seeking Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm got worse so they found shelter in an abandoned home.

“That looks relatively sturdy. Think we should see if it’s empty?” Looking back at Zevran, Cael saw the rogue nod quickly. He was shivering and had his jaw clenched to avoid his teeth chattering. Toeing the door open, Cael popped his head into the small home and looked around. It was indeed empty. Tugging Zevran into the home behind him, he shut the door behind them quickly. “Not too bad.” He murmured, looking around closely before jumping slightly as he felt weight lean into him. “Zev?”

“I am not made for being out in a storm like that.” Zevran grumbled, slipping his arms around the other’s waist. “I should have convinced you that we needed to head back sooner.” Sighing heavily, he looked up at the other with a small pout. 

“I honestly should have listened to you when you asked if I wanted to go back.” Cael admitted, turning around in the other’s arms so he could slip his own around the Antivan. “We should at least build up a fire and dry off our wet clothes.” He murmured, pressing lips against wet hair. 

“Is this a ploy to get me naked?”

“I have good intentions, I promise, _lath_.” With a laugh, strong arms pulled away from from a thin waist. “C’mon.” It was quick work to get a fire started and even quicker to get them both down to both down to their underclothes. They had even found a blanket that was actually clean and had it wrapped around the two of them as they sat in front of the fire.

“How long do you think the storm will last?” Zevran asked, tipping his head back onto Cael’s shoulder to look at the Dalish elf. “As you seem to have an affinity to know about them.”

Chuckling, Cael dipped his head down to press his lips to the rogue’s temple. “Mmm, it’ll take a little while. So we’ll be here for some time. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, _amor_.” Zevran murmured, grinning as he snuggled back into the warmth of the other.


	8. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music filtering into their room from their room in Orlais.

“Everything here is so…”

“So what, _amor_?” Zevran asked, looking over towards where the Dalish elf had opened up the balcony and was looking out over the scenery. They had retired from a meeting late in the night to their room. It was a very fancy place, both of them had been surprised when they walked into the room. While the Dalish male had roamed about and inspected the room, the rogue had decided to shed his amour and relax on the spacious bed. “Cael?”

“Extravagant.” Cael finally said, sighing heavily as he turned around to face the other. “And loud. Can you hear that?” Tilting his head, he shook his head slightly. “They haven’t played the same song twice. Is that an Orlesian thing? Or are they just THAT pompous?” 

“We _are_ in Orlais. You have not removed your amour yet.” Zevran pointed out, sitting up before pushing himself up and off the bed. He gave the other a moment before he sighed dramatically when he noticed the warrior wasn’t moving at all. “Yes yes, just let me do all the work.”

“You enjoy it.” With a grin, the Warden let the other move closer before he started to help with the removal of his own armor. As soon as the armor was removed and set aside, deceptively strong arms went around his waist. “Can I help you?”

“Shh, listen to the music.” Zevran whispered, arranging their hands and arms carefully. Catching sight of the confused look on the other’s face, he chuckled lightly. “Let me lead.” He purred, slowly starting to move while tugging the other with him. It took a few moments before the Dalish elf caught on to what he was supposed to do and rested his head against the other’s gently. 

Gentle music floated into their room, sounding louder now that both of them were quiet. As the song slowly wound down, so did their movements. 

“Not bad. For a Dalish.” 

Cael laughed and stole a kiss from the other’s lips.


	9. Exchanging Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael’s time in Amarantine is spent reading leaders quite frequently.  
> Or more like getting interrupted frequently.

“Another letter, Commander.”

“Ah, thank you.” Cael said, taking the letter from the cadet while ignoring the teasing he was receiving from the three behind him. 

“S’at from that Antivan ‘gain?” Oghren cackled, clomping up behind him and nudged the Dalish warrior in the ribs.

Staggering a bit, Cael went to jab at the dwarf but he had ducked away quickly. “Shut up, Oghren.” He said with a slight chuckle. 

“Antivan?” Anders said, grinning as he caught up to the Warden. “Is that a letter from a lover?”

“You guys are insufferable.” Cael groaned, hiding the letter away from the other’s eyes. Even Nathaniel was getting curious about what was going on. “You’re all the worst. Leave me alone.” He added curtly before turning around and quickly walking off towards his office. He could hear the Oghren and Anders yelling things at him but he ignored them as he shut the door behind him. Letting out a weary sigh, he set the letter down on the desk as he started to remove his armor carefully. Once he had his armor mostly removed, he sat in the chair and picked up the letter with a small smile.

 _Amor,_ -

There was a knock at his door, causing him to jump and drop the letter in surprise. Glaring at the door, he waited a moment before he heard the knocking again. Sighing, he got up before pausing as he looked at the letter again. Deciding to ignore the knocking at the door, he planted his butt back down into the chair and picked up the letter.

 _It has been too long._ -  
The knocking on the office door had the warrior hitting his head against the desk. He was never going to get to read the damn letter at this rate.

“Mahariel!”

Lifting his head up, Cael got out of his chair and got to the door, opening it up. “Yes-Oghren?”

“Look, I know we were teasin’ you an’ all that earlier but I get it. You an’ that elf are in love.” Oghren began, grinning up at the Dalish elf. 

The way he said ‘love’ made Cael roll his eyes. “Get to the point, Oghren.”

“Tell him I say ‘hi’ will ya? I miss that son of a bitch too.” And with that, the dwarf turned around and walked away with a wave of his hand.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Cael shut the door and finally made his way back to the desk. Lifting up the letter one last time, he finished reading it and started writing a letter back to the other.

_Vhenan, the smelly one says hello._


	10. Tending an injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran gets injured fighting some Darkspawn, Cael gets worried.

“You should have hung back!” Cael whispered, helping Zevran lay down on the furs in their tent. “I told everyone to hang back-“

“Like usual. You always have to be the one to jump in first.” Zevran muttered, letting out a pained hiss as he managed to lay fully on his back. “No blood got on me, Cael. Nor did I ingest any of the blood. Quit looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Worry. You are far too worried. I will be fine, _amor_. I promise.” Trying to lean up, Zevran winced as he felt the wounds stretch at the movement. “Can you-“ Before he could finish the question, he felt strong hands gently pull him up into a sitting position. “Thank you.” He murmured, kissing the warrior’s cheek.

“No need to thank me, _lath_. Are the bandages too tight?” There was a pause before Cael sighed softly. “Are they?” Another small pause before he felt the Antivan nod slightly against him. “Let me fix them.”

“No, really it’s fine, _amor_. You-Okay okay, fine. Just stop with that face, please.” Hearing the other chuckle, Zevran flicked at the other’s nose. “Wait.” The moment the words let his mouth, Cael snapped his head up to look at him. Leaning in, he quickly pressed their lips together. “ _Gracias, mi amor_.”

Snorting, Cael pushed the rogue away gently. “Don’t tell me you got hurt just so I could take care of you.”

“Then I will not.”


	11. Accidentally Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, missed a meeting with a visiting Orlesian dignitary. Oh well.

It was far too comfortable to get out of bed and he knew that he should have gotten out of bed a couple hours ago, Cael couldn’t force himself to part from the warm weight of having Zevran in his arms. And currently, Zevran was still snoring away with his face buried into the warrior’s neck. Tightening his hold just slightly around the smaller elf, Cael nuzzled his face against fine, blond hair with a content sigh. Letting his eyes shut again, he relaxed back in a light doze before his eyes snapped open.

Groaning, Cael shifted a bit and slowly removed his arms from around the Antivan male. Taking a peek over towards the window made him groan again. He was so late. He was supposed to be at a meeting shortly after dawn. It was far later than that at this point. He felt the bed shift and before he could do anything, there were arms wrapping around his waist. “Everything all right?” Zevran mumbled, burying his face back into the other’s neck.

“I missed the meeting.” Came the grumbled reply from the warrior. “It wasn’t that important but I should have been there at least.”

“Yet, here you are.”

“Here I am.”

They fell silent again for a few minutes before there was a heavy sigh from the Dalish elf before he turned over and buried his face into Zevran’s hair again. 

“Are you upset, _amor_?”

“No but I am going to get an earful from Anora later. So I might not return after dinner.” Cael said, chuckling quietly. “If I even leave this room today.”

“Mmm, I can make sure you do not leave.” Zevran purred, grinning as he felt lips against the top of his head. “If you have no complaints about that.”

“You know I don’t.”

“Excellent.”


	12. Teaching the other something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran teaching Cael a dance.

“I can’t believe they want me to DANCE. Of all things I need to learn. I’m not a noble! I don’t know all those fancy dances.” Cael complained, running a hand through his hair that he had for once let hang down over his shoulders.

He always kept it in such tight braids that seeing it hanging loose like this was distracting Zevran quite a bit. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, the rogue stood up from their bed and went over to the pacing Dalish elf. Grabbing the other’s hands, he positioned them without saying a word and looked up at him. Getting a confused expression from the warrior, he couldn’t help but laugh. “ _Amor_ , dancing it barely harder than swinging a sword at enemies. Although this is Orlais, it might be the same thing.” 

“Are you comparing a bunch of masked nobles to things trying to kill me?” Cael asked, grinning at the smaller elf before the grin fell as Zevran started to move them slowly in a particular pattern. It felt awkward having a foot nudging his own feet in a certain way that he wasn’t used to. “There’s no need-“ He stopped once he heard the Antivan start to hum quietly. It was a distinct sound and as it continued, so did their movements. Quickly catching on to what Zevran was doing, he started to pay more attention to the humming and their foot placements.

As he slowly stopped humming, stalling their movements as well, Zevran peered up into the other’s face. “See, it is not too hard to learn. If you have the proper teachings.”

“Somehow that feels like an innuendo.”

“Eh, take it however you want to.”

“Well it’s usually on the bed.”

That caught Zevran off guard and he stared at Cael blankly for a moment before he started laughing. “Now who is the one making crude jokes?”

They spent the rest of the night practicing different dances.

But eventually ended up on the bed.


	13. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a general slice of life scene in their house in Antiva, cooking.

“Does this taste all right, _lath_?” Cael asked, holding up a small spoon towards Zevran and prompted him to taste it. He watched the other’s face closely for a reaction, waiting for some sort of inclination that the food was satisfactory or not.

“Hmm, maybe a bit more salt?” Zevran finally concluded, licking his lips as he peered into the pot that the Dalish warrior was stirring. “Oh, the onions. Do you wish me to cut those up?”

“Please? I can’t cut those up without crying for minutes afterwards.”

Chuckling, the rogue turned to the counter next to the other and grabbed the onion sitting there. They lapsed into a pleasant silence while he started peeling the onion and cut it up into small bits. It wasn’t often they got to cook a meal together with work piling up for the both of them these days. So it was a nice change of pace and it was comforting. The silence continued even when everything was in the pot and was now simmering as it cooked. While that part of their meal was cooking, they focused on preparing the rest of the meal which ended up just cutting the bread and making sure the vegetables were properly washed and cut if needed. Now and then there was some conversation but it never lasted and the silence continued on.

Their meal was ready and they ate quickly, still not able to break the habit of eating as soon as it was ready in case they needed to run at a moment’s notice. Things were still silent ever after they ahd cleaned up and moved to the sitting room.

As soon as they had gotten comfortable on the couch, Cael had all but curled up into Zevran and had his arms around him firmly. With a chuckle, the rogue started carding his fingers through the other’s hair. “Your hair is getting long. How have I not noticed until just now.”

“Mm, haven’t cut it in years, Zev.”

“Truly?”

“Not since before I left the clan. It was only to my shoulders back then.”

“That was…what? Three years ago then?” The Dalish nodded lethargically. “It’s halfway down your back already.” He felt more than heard the other elf chuckle and felt him shift around to look up at him. “ _Si?_ Can I help you?”

“Mhm, c’mere.” Cael murmured, tugging the other down to kiss him lightly.


	14. Sharing A Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm bath on a slightly chilly day in Denerim.

“ _Braska_ ,I miss the warmth of Antiva already.” Zevran grumbled as they stepped off the boat and onto the docks of Denerim City’s port. “This is ridiculous. How long are we here for?”

“Just a couple of months. Then it’s on to the Free Marches. Kirkwall specifically.” Cael said, smiling apologetically to the other.

“Kirkwall? Did you send word to Merrill already?” Scanning the area, Zevran was gently tugged along by the warrior gently. Bringing his attention back to following the other to where they needed to go, he kept his eyes glued to the other when he realized he didn’t get an answer. “You did not, did you?”

“She doesn’t need to know we’ll be there. We won’t be there for long and I honestly don’t know if I’ll have time to even say hello to her. We’ll be at the warden outpost there, not actually in the city. Meeting with Stroud.” Cael explained, fishing around his pack for the keys to their apartment as they walked up to it. “Aha!” He whispered as he finally found the right one and unlocked it. Sighing happily, he kicked the door shut behind them before locking it. “Actually missed this place.”

“I still prefer our place back in Antiva. Much brighter there. And cleaner.”

“Come on, I know a way to warm up.” Getting a look from the other, he couldn’t help but groan and roll his eyes. “Not like that. I mean a bath.”

“Ah, and here I thought you were-“

“Nope! Come on!”

“Tease.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

Making their way through the apartment, they slipped into the bathroom and fumbled around a bit before they found the pipe system and got it opened up. Water rushed through and into the tub. “Do you see that rune anywhere?”

“The warming one?” Zevran asked, scanning the room as after he got a nod from Cael. “No…wait, yes. I have it.” He tossed it towards the Dalish and watched him as he placed it into a slot on the side of the tub. “I never will understand how that works.”

“Neither will I but I won’t get rid of the thing, it is far too useful.” Closing up the pipes as soon as the tub was as full was he wanted, he started discarding his clothing and pinned up his hair carefully. He turned to find Zevran rummaging in the cabinets for something and rolled his eyes as he saw what he was looking for. “A scented bath? Didn’t you get enough of those in Antiva?”

“I could never tire of them. Plus, we do not have this one back in Antiva.” Zevran hummed, moving over to the bathtub to tip some of the oil into the water before swirling it around. Setting the vial aside, he removed his clothing and set them aside. “After you.” He purred, waving his hand dramatically.

Rolling his eyes yet again, Cael carefully slipped into the water and made sure there was enough room for the Antivan to get in as well before he carefully grabbed him and pulled him back against his chest. Resting his chin on top of blond hair, Cael let his eyes shut and he sighed happily, feeling Zevran get comfortable in his embrace. “Maybe the meetings won’t last too long and we can leave sooner.”

“Hmm, you know that is not going to happen, my friend.” Zevran murmured, tipping his head back to press a gentle kiss to the underside of Cael’s chin.

“I can dream and wish…and maybe irritate Anora enough.”

“Please do not make her angry. Again.”

“No promises, love.”


	15. Catching the other before they fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cael the klutz when trying to get something from the top shelf. Small Antivan to the rescue.

“Can you please grab a chair, _amor?_. I do not wish to have to clean your blood up off the floor again.” Zevran sighed, crossing his arms over his waist as he watched a certain warrior carefully perched on one of their counter tops in the kitchen. “Or hoist me up there to get it. Instead of standing on the counter. They are not the steadiest things.”

“I’ll be fine, _vhenan_. Just rel-“ Cael started to say with a chuckle before he suddenly lost his balance and pin wheeled his arms to try and catch something to hold on to. Yelping in surprise, he felt arms wrap around his waist before suddenly falling even further onto the floor. “Are you okay?” Some sort of grumbled reply came from the Antivan underneath him and he knew that there were not nice words directed at him. “So I’ll go grab a chair…”

“Yes, yes you will.” Zevran sighed, pushed the other off him gently before he started chuckling. “Maybe we should not put things up on the top shelf?”

“Hey, I didn’t put anything up there. I bet one of our friends did it to annoy us.” Cael said with a laugh. “I bet it was Lelianna.”

Rolling his eyes at the Dalish elf, Zevran flicked his nose before rolling out of the way and popping up, pulling the other male up in one swift movement. His arm was tugged and he ended up crashing into the warrior’s chest, lips pressing against his own quickly.

“Thank you for catching me.”


	16. Getting Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have locked the office door.

“Wait-“ Cael gasped as he was pushed against the wall and lifted up. His legs immediately wrapped around Zevran’s waist and his arms around his shoulders to hold on. “Zev-“ He was interrupted again as the rogue undid the ties to his pants and slipped a hand in them, making him groan. His head tipped back and that’s when he remembered what he was trying to say. “The d-“

“ _Hush, amor_.” Zevran purred, pulling the other’s erection out of his pants and started to move his hand slowly while he nipped and kissed at the dark neck in front of his face. Drawing a curse from the Dalish and a fist in his hair, he grinned and rolled his hips up quickly, garnering a moan from the other now.

A startled yelp sounded from the door and both elves froze before there was a stuttered apology and the door quickly slid shut.

“I was…trying to tell you about the door…” Cael whispered, panting softly. “Oh god she won’t be able to look at me for weeks.”

“Good.” Zevran growled, resuming what he had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr:  
> [drabblesallday](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
